Cosmos's New Friends
by Ninjababe
Summary: Earth’s defenders are faced with a seemingly unstoppable opponent. But, what’s this? Dende has an ace up his sleeve... On Hiatus
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Author's Notes: This story came to me when I was half asleep one morning. I let the idea percolate in my head for a few days. Then, while I was at a small convention, I just *had* to write it, so I took the steno notebook I was carrying for quotes and started scribbling. The first three parts were written longhand then put into a friend's laptop in our hotel room.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Let me know what you think of this...  
  
=====  
  
In a wooded area, far from civilization, there is a clearing, but that was all. No paths go to the clearing (in fact, there are no paths through the woods). It wasn't a large clearing, barely big enough for the small cabin in the center. The rhythmic thud of an axe hitting wood was the only sound. The thuds came from a woman of youthful appearance who was chopping wood for her stove.  
  
Suddenly, she paused in her chopping and stared into space towards the west. Automatically, her hand brushed her silver bangs out of her blue eyes.  
  
After a few moments, the woman gave a small sigh put her axe away, then entered her home.  
  
=====  
  
Two figures, one tall and one short, stood on Dende's lookout, watching the world below them.  
  
"We're not going to win," the tall figure stated.  
  
"I know. But, Piccolo, I have an idea," the shorter figure replied.  
  
"You're getting into the guardian thing too well, Dende."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
=====  
  
Two young boys, one with straight, lavender hair and blue eyes, the other with spiky black hair and black eyes, flew over the dense forest. Both were dressed in fighting gis.  
  
"I still don't get it," the black-haired boy whined.  
  
The lavender haired boy rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Goten. Dende wants us to find a warrior that lives in these woods. He should be easy to find since he's the only person living here."  
  
"Oh," Goten replied. After a short period of quiet, he continued," Trunks? Could it be that house down there?"  
  
Looking down, Trunks grinned and nodded. "Looks like it! Let's go find out!"  
  
The two lost altitude rapidly and lightly touched down in front of the cabin.  
  
Before the two could knock, the door opened. "Can I help you?" the figure in the doorway asked, staying in the shadows.  
  
The boys glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, slightly worried. The person in the doorway didn't have a really strong ki; therefore they were no warrior in their mind.  
  
"Boys?" the figure asked, concerned as it stepped out of the darkened doorway and into the light. "Are you lost?"  
  
Both Goten and Trunks stared, eyes wide. Before them stood a young woman. Her clothing was normal; jeans, work boots, and a t-shirt. However, that was where the normality ended. She had hair that seemed to be made from spun silver, done up in small buns on each side of her head, with streamers of hair extending from the bottom of the buns almost to the floor. Her skin was pale and flawless, while her eyes were wide and clear blue.  
  
"Boys?" she asked again, crouching down to their level.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," Trunks replied. "I think we have the wrong place."  
  
"But, Trunks," Goten interjected, still staring at the woman, "Dende said there was only one person living in these woods."  
  
The young woman stood up suddenly. "Dende-san sent you?" Shaking her head, she turned to re-enter her home. "Just one moment, I need to bank the fire. Then, we can leave."  
  
Before the boys could protest, she had reentered the cabin. A few moments later, she returned. After shutting and locking her door, she turned to the boys. "I'm sure you two can get to the Lookout pretty fast, but I think my way would be faster." With that, she held out her hands for them to take.  
  
Glancing at each other, the two boys shrugged and took her hands.  
  
The young woman's eyes glowed silver as she softly said, "Cosmic Teleport." 


	2. Part 2

"What are we waiting for?" a short, muscular man with very spiky hair growled out.  
  
"For the last time, Vegeta, we don't have the power needed to win," Piccolo replied. "You saw him fight Goku. Our ki blasts have no effect."  
  
"Bah," was Vegeta's only answer.  
  
Before the other assembled warriors could join in on the verbal battle, there was a flash of silver light. In the middle of the platform of Dende's Lookout stood a young woman holding hands with Trunks and Goten.  
  
Nodding to herself, the young woman let go of the boys' hands and turned to walk towards Dende.  
  
That's when Vegeta attacked.  
  
Without looking, the woman leaped over the ki blast and continued walking towards Dende.  
  
"Vegeta!" Dende exclaimed. "Stop it! She's the help I sent for," he admonished.  
  
Vegeta humphed, crossed his arms, and glared.  
  
The woman bowed to the short Namek. "Greetings, Dende-san. You wished to speak to me?"  
  
"Yes, Serenity..."  
  
The woman interrupted Dende. "Dende-san, you know that is no longer my name."  
  
Dende sighed. "Very well. Cosmos, we need your help. There is an evil being on Earth that we cannot stop."  
  
Cosmos sighed. "I thought it would be something like that."  
  
"Her? Bah," Vegeta exclaimed. "She barely has any ki."  
  
"Ki is not everything, Prince Vegeta," the young woman replied without turning towards the Sayiajin prince, who was now demanding to know how she knew his name. Nodding to Dende, she continued, "I'll go have a look."  
  
With her back still turned, the woman muttered, "Cosmic Teleport," and disappeared in a flash of silver.  
  
"How did she know my name?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"She knows of all the major players on this world. It would not be a good idea not to." And, that was all Dende would say on that subject.  
  
=====  
  
Cosmos surveyed the devastation around her. Bodies littered the broken streets, cars were overturned and catching fire, buildings were in rubble. "There was no reason for this," she whispered.  
  
"Au contraire, little princess, there was every reason," a sibilant voice replied from behind her. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally."  
  
Cosmos turned and glared at the figure behind her. "The pleasure is all yours."  
  
The figure was male in white armor. He had short blond hair and had a cold beauty to him. His eyes glowed a solid black, showing his true nature was not human.  
  
"Little princess, all alone with no kingdom. Did you cry when the Demon King destroyed your homeland? Poor princess," the man hissed with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want on Earth?" Cosmos replied, her face an icy mask.  
  
"I thought that was obvious by this scene, little princess," the man replied. "Total destruction."  
  
"Why?" Cosmos asked, her head tilted slightly.  
  
He grinned widely. "Because, little princess, I can." With that, the man faded into the shadows.  
  
Turn back to the destruction, Cosmos became thoughtful. After minutes of quiet contemplation, she gave a decisive nod. Closing her eyes, her body started to glow silver as she concentrated.  
  
"Girl!" Vegeta yelled as he and the other Earth defenders arrived at the area.  
  
Ignoring the yelling, Cosmos extended her arm in front of her. "Cosmic Restoration."  
  
The area was suddenly awash with silver light. A few moments later, the destruction was gone, the dead were alive again.  
  
Bowing her head, Cosmos's posture relaxed slightly and she let out a deep sigh. Finally she turned to the assembled fighters. "What can you tell me of the one who did that?"  
  
A large man with spiky black hair stared at her in shock. "Wow! Can you teach me to do that?"  
  
The woman gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Son Goku, but I can't. Please, do any of you have information on the one who destroyed this place?  
  
"Why should we tell you? Who are you?" A muscular man with straight lavender hair asked threateningly.  
  
Cosmos stared a moment at him, whirled to stare at Trunks, then stared back at the man. "How..." Giving herself a shake, she continued. "Your name is Trunks?"  
  
"So? Answer my question!" the man said, stepping forward threateningly.  
  
Whirling to Piccolo, Cosmos ground out. "Explain."  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked, unimpressed with the woman in front of him.  
  
"Explain to me how two versions of the same being exist in this timeline," Cosmos replied.  
  
"That isn't important. What is important is who and what are you?" Piccolo stated.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know," a sibilant voice hissed as the man in armor faded in from the shadows. "Your highness! You didn't tell them!" he continued with an obviously fake gasp of shock.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cosmos demanded.  
  
"Obviously, you've been without your court too long, little princess, if you're using that sort of language," the man replied.  
  
Cosmos scoffed. "My *court* used worse language than that. Who are you?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the warriors they had been ignoring attacked.  
  
After the smoke and dust cleared, Cosmos and the mysterious man turned to glare at the warriors.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere where we can discuss this in quiet, little princess," the man said. "See you where your kingdom used to reside." With that, he disappeared again into the shadows.  
  
"Very well," Cosmos replied before whispering her transportation phrase and disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"Great! Now what?" the younger Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Dende's Lookout," Goku replied.  
  
=====  
  
When Cosmos reappeared, she was floating in space. Her jeans and t-shirt shredded and formed into ribbons of light before reforming into a gauzy white gown. Her only ornamentation was a bracelet made of clear crystal beads on her right wrist and a crystal embedded on her forehead. Through the crystal, her upturned golden crescent moon could be seen. "You wished to speak in private?"  
  
"Of course, your highness," the man replied with a courtly bow. 


	3. Part 3

"Where did they go?" Dende asked when the defenders of Earth reappeared on his lookout after Goku's instant transmission.  
  
After Piccolo explained the conversation between Cosmos and the mysterious man, Dende nodded and looked up into space. "I see."  
  
"Well, where are they?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Dende walked to a pool of water and muttered a few words before touching it lightly with one hand. As the ripples in the water died out, movement could be seen in the pool.  
  
The warriors crowded around the pool to watch the scene.  
  
"They're in space!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"She's in a dress!" Goten added.  
  
"Shut-up, idiots!" Vegeta ground out before turning to Dende. "Where the hell is the sound?"  
  
"It should be on about... now," Dende replied as voices were suddenly heard in the air around the warriors and they settled down to watch.  
  
"...highness," the man said as he gave a courtly bow.  
  
Cosmos sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're expecting me to say you, or your crystal, or your death," the man replied. "I just want something interesting to do. Hoping someone, somewhere can be good enough to defeat me. Then, I heard about Earth and the warriors that guard it. Most of them can destroy planets by themselves. Finally, a challenge!" The man sneered. "Bah! They're nothing. Relying on brute force and power. Easily conquered. I was going to just destroy this dirt ball. Then, I discovered that Cosmos lived on Earth. You, little princess, are the challenge I've been looking for. So, come on, try and defeat me."  
  
Cosmos sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Fine," the man growled out before pointing a finger at Earth, which slowly revolved around them A dark glow surrounded his hand and lightening flashed in the glow.  
  
"No!" Cosmos shouted before flashing in front of the blast he sent toward Earth. She was able to hold the ball of energy before her cupped hands as it slowly dissipated. "You just pissed me off."  
  
Cosmos's dress faded out and in its place were knee high white boots, and a fuku of pure white, with rainbow accents on the front of the short skirt. In one gloved hand she held a tall staff. On her forehead was an eight-pointed star surrounding her upturned crescent moon.  
  
"Nice outfit," the man leered.  
  
"Dead Scream," Cosmos whispered in reply, and a ball of dark pink energy formed on the tip of her staff before flying towards the man.  
  
Slightly surprised, he didn't dodge in timed to avoid the blast. The Dead Scream hit him square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards from the force of the blast. "That actually hurt!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"World Shaking," was Cosmos's only reply, her arm driving below her as if she was punching downward. An orange ball of energy zigzagged toward her opponent, but this time he was able to dodge it.  
  
Throwing his hand behind him, the man made a motion as if throwing a ball and a sphere of black energy rushed towards Cosmos.  
  
=====  
  
"How the hell are they able to do that?!" the older Trunks asked. "That much power being flung around should at least be showing up on our ki senses."  
  
"They're not using ki, kid," Piccolo replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" multiple voices yelled.  
  
=====  
  
The two warriors had been battling for hours and were now having a staring contest.  
  
"You're not quite as strong as I thought, Serenity," Cosmos's opponent stated.  
  
"My name is Cosmos," Cosmos replied coldly. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"You are Serenity, Sailor of the Cosmos, Neo-Queen of the Solar System, Bearer of the Ginzuishou," the man replied with a sneer.  
  
"I... AM... COSMOS!" Cosmos screamed, a silver aura surrounding her. "Cosmos Elimination!"  
  
The man stood, motionless in shock, as a silver beam of light shot out of the crescent moon on her forehead and hit him. After a moment of excruciating pain, he turned to dust.  
  
Slumping down, Cosmos panted as she floated in place, resting.  
  
After a few moments, she stood back up and teleported to Dende's Lookout. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and her sailor fuku disappeared, leaving behind the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing earlier.  
  
"You're situation has been taken care of, Dende-san," Cosmos stated before doing a double take because her voice had not only come from her voice, but from all around her.  
  
"Sorry," Dende said before releasing the spell on the pool of water. "Thank you, Cosmos-san."  
  
"Now what?" Goten asked.  
  
"Now, I find out what I wanted to know earlier," Cosmos replied. "Tell me, Dende-san, why are there two Trunks in this time period?"  
  
Dende nodded. "The older Trunks is from what was a possible future. He came back in time to warn the planet of the Androids. After their and Cell's defeat, he tried to return home. However, since it was a possible future, he could not, as that timeline no longer exists."  
  
"He should've faded out of existence when the timeline that he belonged to was destroyed," Cosmos pointed out.  
  
"How would you know that?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
  
"I have prior experience with that phenomenon," Cosmos replied, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Dende continued his conversation. "I don't know how he still exists, but since he does, he now makes his home here."  
  
"Very well," Cosmos replied before turning away from the group.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm going to finish chopping my wood," Cosmos replied, nodding. "Good-bye."  
  
With that, she disappeared in a silver flash.  
  
"I want some answers, Dende," Vegeta commanded.  
  
"I have none to give that you haven't seen already, Vegeta. But, I'd advise you to leave Cosmos-sama alone," Dende replied before walking into his palace."  
  
--  
  
Before I get anyone telling me I used attacks and powers that never showed up in the SM or DBZ worlds, I made those ones up. I mean, why not? She's Cosmos. She's got this super-duper, ultra-powerful crystal, plus all the power that comes from being the defender of the universe. Sooner or later, she'd learn new stuff! 


	4. Part 4

No, that wasn't the end. She still needs to make friends :-)  
  
I have probably about ten more pages written out, but it's long hand. So, I still need to type it in and go over it. Luckily, I type fast.  
  
White Lily: I'm debating hooking her up with Trunks... We'll see what happens.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews...  
  
Now, on with the next part. Just because you asked so nicely...  
  
=====  
  
"Come on, Goten!" the younger Trunks exclaimed as the two boys flew at high speed.  
  
"But, Trunks! You heard Dende. We should leave her alone," Goten replied as he caught up with his friend.  
  
"I just want to make sure she's all right!" Trunks replied as he sighted the clearing Cosmos lived in. "Come on!"  
  
The two landed and approached the front door. Again, it was opened by Cosmos before they could knock. "You two are late."  
  
"Huh?" the two boys asked, confused.  
  
"I expected you here five minutes ago. Your hot chocolate is getting cold. Come on in," Cosmos replied, standing to the side to let the two enter. Cosmos lead the boys through her small cabin towards the kitchen in the back. The two looked around, wide-eyed as they looked around at her furnishings. When they got to the kitchen, they saw a plate piled with chocolate chip cookies and three mugs of hot chocolate. "Well, sit down," Cosmos said as the boys stood, uncertain, in the doorway.  
  
"You knew we were coming?" Goten asked, shocked.  
  
"I had an inkling," Cosmos replied. "Sit down, have a cookie, tell me about what you've been up to lately."  
  
Cosmos and the two boys chatted about training, school, siblings, and life in general for the two demi-Sayiajins. After two hours, Cosmos sighed. "It'll be dark soon. You boys need to be getting home before your parents get worried."  
  
"But, I don't wanna go home!" Goten pouted. "You're fun!"  
  
Cosmos giggled. "Don't worry, Goten-kun. You and Trunks-kun can come back again!"  
  
"Yay!" both boys yelled as they bounced in their chairs.  
  
"Home, boys. If you leave now, you won't get into trouble."  
  
After saying good-bye to their friend, the two did as she said and flew home.  
  
Cosmos re-entered her home, a small smile on her lips. A short while later, she stepped back through her front door and sighed. "You might as well stop skulking around and come inside, Piccolo-san."  
  
"You knew I was there?" Piccolo said as he dropped out of hiding in the trees.  
  
"You arrived about ten minutes after the boys, and walked nearby, closely shielded so they wouldn't sense you," Cosmos replied as she entered the cabin, Piccolo following warily.  
  
"I don't trust you," Piccolo replied.  
  
Cosmos gave a short laugh. "Well, if you hadn't merged back with Kami, I wouldn't trust you either." Pausing for a moment, her eyes went unfocused. "Actually, in light of how you acted even before merging with the last Guardian of Earth, I'd probably trust you."  
  
Piccolo took a step forward. "How did you know about that?" he asked, threateningly.  
  
"I am the current guardian of the time gates," Cosmos replied with an upraised eyebrow. "How do you think?"  
  
Piccolo stood speechless.  
  
"Would you like some water?" Cosmos asked, giggling softly to herself.  
  
"No, thank you," was Piccolo's icy reply.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Cosmos held out a sealed bottle. "Take it. It isn't poisoned."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Fine then," Cosmos said as she put the bottle down on the kitchen table. Leaning against the table, she tilted her head. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Stay away from Goten and Trunks."  
  
"They sought me out," Cosmos pointed out.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Stay away from them."  
  
"I'm sorry, Piccolo-san. But, if they seek me out, I won't send them away."  
  
"You will leave them alone!" Piccolo said menacingly.  
  
"You don't want to go toe-to-toe with me, Piccolo-san," Cosmos stated calmly.  
  
"Stay away from them," Piccolo repeated before stalking out of the cabin.  
  
Cosmos slumped into a nearby kitchen chair and rested her forehead on her hand. After a few moments of staring at the tabletop, she stood up and started cleaning up the mess.  
  
=====  
  
Oh! BTW: I'm trying to weed out all the Japanese terms I automatically use when writing, since technically they're all speaking the same language. So, hopefully, except technical terms (Like, Sayiajin) it'll be English. It just seems to flow better that way for me personally.  
  
Well, except for honorifics. The Japanese version works better for me... 


	5. Part 5

Cosmos ignored the two boys giggling and trying to quiet each other down. They were hiding in the woods, trying to sneak up on her. She pretended not to hear or sense them and continued to sweep her steps.  
  
"BOO!" the boys exclaimed as they jumped out of the woods into the clearing.  
  
"Aaaa!" Cosmos squeaked in surprise as she dropped her broom to cover her mouth.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Goten grinned madly.  
  
"Yes, you did," Cosmos replied. "And, just for that, no chocolate chip muffins."  
  
"Ah, no!" the boys exclaimed, pouting.  
  
"We brought you a present," Goten said, trying to get Cosmos to change her mind.  
  
Cosmos hesitated, trying to stop herself from grinning. "I don't know..." After seeing the boys' pitiful faces, she staggered back, one hand held in front of her to ward something off. "All right, all right. You win. Just, please, stop. Not the puppy eyes!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Pulling two muffins out of thin air, she handed one to each boy. Five seconds later, the muffins were gone.  
  
"We have a present for you," Goten solemnly stated.  
  
"Oh?" Cosmos replied, trying to keep a straight face even though Goten had a smudge of chocolate on his forehead and Trunks had two on his nose.  
  
Trunks nodded and somberly handed over a drawstring bag.  
  
Cosmos freed the string that tied the bag closed and peered inside. "Thank you, boys," she said, trying to figure out why they'd give her seven orange balls with stars on them.  
  
"It's the Dragonballs," Trunks explained. "You use them to make a wish."  
  
"A wish?" Cosmos was startled.  
  
"Yeah," Goten nodded. "We gathered them for you. You get two wishes. Then, the dragon goes away and the balls zip off to hide again."  
  
"A dragon?" Cosmos was getting confused.  
  
"Let me try," Trunks said. "See, these balls are hidden around the world. The person who finds them all can use them to summon the dragon, who will grant two wishes. After, the dragon sleeps again, and the Dragonballs become stone for a year while they recharge. Also, they disappear so people have to hunt the world for them again."  
  
"And, you found them all for me, so I could make a wish?" Cosmos was shocked.  
  
Goten nodded. "You're sad. We want to make you happy."  
  
Cosmos stared at the boys, wide-eyed, unsure how to answer that.  
  
"I thought I told you boys to stay away from here," A gruff voice said from above. The three looked up to see Piccolo land beside them, arms crossed.  
  
"Piccolo-san!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed, looking slightly guilty.  
  
"Piccolo-san," Cosmos said with a regal nod before turning her attention back to the boys. "I thank you for this gift, but I cannot accept it."  
  
"Why not?" Trunks asked, both he and Goten looking hurt.  
  
"I have nothing I can wish for," Cosmos replied as she re-tied the bag shut.  
  
"But, the Dragonballs can grant any wish!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! They can even bring the dead back to life!" Trunks added.  
  
Cosmos paled consideringly and stared down at the bag in her suddenly white knuckled grip. After taking a deep, shuddering breath, she replied, "Again, thank you. But, I cannot use these." She then held her hand out, trying to get Trunks or Goten to take the Dragonballs back.  
  
"There has to be *something* you can wish for!" Goten stubbornly replied as both he and Trunks refused to take the bag back.  
  
"Money. Power. Immortality. Godhood," Piccolo added scathingly.  
  
Cosmos's eyes narrowed. "Boys, I enjoyed your company, but you need to go home," she said in a normal tone of voice. "Piccolo," she continued, her voice dropping to freezing, "You are to also leave."  
  
"Not without those Dragonballs," Piccolo replied, not even fazed by Cosmos dropping the honorific off his name.  
  
Cosmos tossed the bag at Piccolo. "Leave."  
  
"But, we just got here!" Goten whined.  
  
"You'll get into trouble if you stay," Cosmos replied kindly.  
  
Sighing, the two boys nodded. Both ran up to Cosmos and hugged her waist before making a running leap into the sky towards home.  
  
"I have the Dragonballs now. I could make a wish to wipe you out of existence," Piccolo stated.  
  
Cosmos's laugh was like shards of glass falling. "You could try, Piccolo, you could try. Now, *leave*."  
  
Glaring, Piccolo turned and left.  
  
As soon as his silhouette disappeared from the horizon, Cosmos collapsed to her knees, tears slipping down her face. 


	6. Part 6

Lady Love: I like the idea of Piccolo using the Dragonballs. Maybe I'll do that :-) Don't know if the ladies will come up later... we'll have to wait and see.  
  
On Piccolo's behavior. Well, he doesn't trust anyone, why should he trust Cosmos?  
  
Anonymous reviews: I changed that... oopsie.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Exactly! She doesn't need the wishes, and the only thing she really wants is her friends back. And, I don't think she *can* wish them back... If she could, she would've.  
  
On with the story...  
  
=====  
  
"I ordered you two to stay away from that woman," Piccolo said sternly, glaring down at the defiant boys. They had just touched down at Capsule Corps.  
  
"We like her!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Goten chimed in. "She's nice."  
  
"We know nothing about her! She could be waiting till your guard is down to kill you both," Piccolo growled.  
  
An explosion on the other side of the compound interrupted the argument.  
  
Quickly arriving at the explosion site, the three saw a floating woman in a leather bikini, cackling over the handful of jewels in her hand, bodies around her.  
  
"Oh joy! More energy sources!" the woman exclaimed as she noticed the new arrivals.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to try and help the fallen people while Piccolo attacked the woman with a ki blast.  
  
She stood directly in the blast's path, not trying to dodge. In fact, she grinned evilly. "Yummy," was her only statement before she absorbed the blast.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo was shocked.  
  
"While your life force would be such a joy to drain, I think I'll just settle on your little friends," the woman stated before snapping her fingers in the direction of Goten and Trunks.  
  
Both boys gasped in pain before dropping to the ground, unconscious. A glowing jewel floated in the air over each of their bodies before flying into the woman's outstretched hand.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, the older Trunks, and Gohan arrived at that point and powered up to attack.  
  
=====  
  
Cosmos dropped her sewing and stood up with narrowed eyes. Moments later, she had disappeared.  
  
=====  
  
"Such power," the woman cackled. "Each has the equivalent to over a hundred humans." Turning to the five warriors about to attack her, she smirked widely. "And, I bet your power is even greater. I'm sure to be awarded."  
  
Before the five fighters could attack, Cosmos flashed in to one side of them, facing the woman and wearing her fuku.  
  
"You will return those souls," Cosmos stated, her voice an arctic wind, "And you will do it *now*!"  
  
"Ooooo! A Sailor Senshi!" the female said in mock fear. "I thought you had all perished. No matter." She turned as five ki blasts, stronger than Piccolo's first, impacted with her body. "Thank you, boys. I needed the pick-me-up."  
  
"Stop throwing energy blasts!" Cosmos snapped.  
  
"What do you know, girl?" Trunks snarled in reply.  
  
"She's an energy absorber, idiot!" Cosmos replied before throwing a Deep Submerge at the still floating female.  
  
Barely dodging it, Cosmos's opponent glared. "Now that I have enough energy, let's take this to the next level." A sickly green glow surrounded her before her jaw elongated to accommodate the hundreds of needle like teeth that appeared. Her hands turned to foot long claws, and spikes sprouted from all over her body.  
  
All but Cosmos stepped back in surprise. Crossing her arms in front of her with pinkies and first fingers extended, greenish energy crackled around her as she yelled, "Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The creature was so shocked that Cosmos had used attacks based on the elements of two different senshi, she didn't dodge the thunder-based attack and was blasted through a wall. Staggering up to stand among the rubble, the creature looked slightly shocked. "Who... what are you?"  
  
"I am Cosmos," Cosmos stated flatly. "Cosmic Elimination!" she yelled, the symbol on her forehead flashing as a silvery glow surrounded the now terrified creature.  
  
Moments later, all that was left was a pile of ashes and the jewels representing the fallen people's souls. The jewels floated toward Cosmos. "Return where you belong," she whispered. The jewels seem to fly as if connected by a snapped rubber band and zoomed back to the fallen, dying people. Each jewel hovered for a moment above its owner before gently re-entering their body.  
  
Cosmos's outfit changed back to her normal clothing as she watched the people start to stir. She kept a close eye on little Trunks, who was being helped up by big Trunks and Goten, who was being helped up by his father while Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan watched.  
  
After making sure everyone was all right, Cosmos prepared to teleport home.  
  
"Wait!" Goku exclaimed, interrupting Cosmos's exit. "I'd like you to come to my home for dinner."  
  
"Yay!" Goten exclaimed, all traces of his recent ordeal gone as he jumped from foot to foot, excited.  
  
I couldn't impose," Cosmos replied, trying to gracefully back out.  
  
"You've been a friend to my son, and my wife Chi-Chi wants to meet you," Goku said.  
  
Bowing her head, Cosmos nodded. "Very well, Goku-san. Thank you."  
  
"No fair!" little Trunks pouted.  
  
"Great!" Goku said with a wide grin as he and his sons jumped into the air.  
  
Cosmos concentrated and a silver glow surrounded her. A few moments later, the glow intensified on her back and formed transparent wings. Jumping into the air, the wings slowly flapped a she hovered. "Lead the way."  
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Goten yelled as the Son family waved, then flew off.  
  
=====  
  
Look, ma! I've done two bad guys! I hate creating bad guys... I always think they end up stupid. But, I thought this story needs a little action every once and a while, and I didn't want to go the 'bring back the previous, dead bad guy' route. Yet... 


End file.
